Chapter 42
Chapter 42 is the forty-second chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian rebuffs the claims of the Brujah leader, saying that if she was strong enough, she wouldn't be made into a hotsage. She mesmerizes him with her eyes. He hand over his clan's Sacred Weapon, the Torture Axe to Ge Chen, and declares that they can leave, since the healed the hybrid monsters. Zhao Yan is woken up by a storm. Fan Le Lao arrives thinking that she would be afraid of the noise, but Zhao Yan says that she finds her missing memories more disturbing. He reveals that he hates being lonely. The two share their feeling and thoughts, then they fall asleep hugging each other. Yue Jian visits Lilla, then using her hypnotic power she gets the Poison Bottle from her. After stripping her, she invites Fraser over, claiming that something is wrong with Lilla. SInce he is conflicted with her undressed state, she asks the Staff from him, then immediately mesmerizes him, too, then kicks him into Lilla's bed. She then appears at Ge Chen's room, asking him to help her fix the problem in her bathroom. Description Yue Jian deems the Brujah leader's words as joke, as she wouldn't have become a hostage, if she was that powerful. She claims that she was hiding, because she didn't want to be bullied. For a moment, her eyes shine, and the Brujah fact leaders seem to be hipnotized. The leader agrees that they were at fault, and hands over the Sacred Weapon of the Clan, the Torture Axe, much to Ge Chen's surprise. Fraser also seems to realize something is off, but Ge Chen takes the weapon, and they depart after he promises that it will be returned without a scratch once they are done with it. Because they healed their monsters, the leader doesn't make things difficult for him. Yue Jian waves at them, as they leave. Ge Chen looks suspiciously at her. A storm breaks out above the island, where Fan Le Lao's home stands. Zhao Yan is awakened by the thunder. She walks to the floor-to-ceiling windows, and watches the lightnings and the waves. Fan Le Lao arrives to the room, holding a candle. He was worried that she would be awakened by the storm, and that she would be afraid. Zhao Yan claims that she is not afraid of the thunder. Fan Le Lao laments that most girls are afraid of it, yet she isn't and isn't she afraid of that she wouldn't be seen as cute by others. Zhao Yan doesn't really care about being cute, she feels like that she experienced horrible things and is not afraid of anything and also tells him that she finds the feeling that she can't remember many times worse as a storm. Fan Le Lao grabs her hand, and ugres her not to force the matter and tries to comfort her, for which Zhao Yan is grateful. He claims as a joke that he came over because he is afraid of the storm, only to reveal, that he was only feeling lonely, but he is better that she is there and he can talk to her. They sit at the window, surrounded by candles, as they talk through their matters. Both express that they feel much better now. Zhao Yan falls asleep leaned to Fan Le Lao's shoulder. He pulls her down, and she rests laying in his arms. Yue Jian, with a sinister smile on her face approaches Lilla's room, and claims that she wanted to talk to her, as she can't sleep. She mesmerizes her with her eyes, then asks her Sacred Weapon, the Poison Bottle, which is handed over by Lilla easily. After that Yue Jian makes her fall asleep, then strips her clothes. She seeks out Fraser, and tells him that something is wrong with Lilla, then leads him to her room. When Fraser notices that Lilla only has her underwear on, he blushes and tries to avoid looking at her. Yue Jian states that she tried to wake her up, but can't and Fraser should bring out the Staff, and try something. Since Fraser is conflicted about Lilla undressed state, she offer that she will do it. Fraser hand over the Sacred Weapon. After receiving it, Yue Jian also hipnotizes him, making him fall asleep, then kicks him on Lilla's bed. Wearing only a towel, she is appears on the doorway of Ge Chen's room, and claims that something is wrong with her bathroom, and asks if he would help her fix it. Fun facts * The powers the Zhui Yan Butterfly uses are similar to the Dementation Discipline standard powers: ** Confusion: Make someone wander around in a daze ** Silence the Sane Mind: Suppress part of the victim's mind, making them confused, enraged, catatonic, etc... Category:Chapter